Consequences
by Tisha
Summary: Story 2 of The Minako Trilogy. Minako has got some very big decisions to make as she tries to sort out her messed up life.


Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "Deceived." I would recommend that you read that first.

Consequences

By: Tisha

The room was dark and silent. Only the dying light from outside crept between the half closed blinds and gave a smidge of its presence to the room. Things were exactly where they were supposed to be, everything spotless and freshly cleaned. The blonde lay on her bed facing the ceiling. She had done every single physical thing she could think of to get her mind from her future, which scared her.

There was not another thing that needed cleaning or polishing and Minako was now left with two options. Face what she must face or lay there and think of nothing. She chose the latter. There was a knock at the door but Minako didn't move. "Who is it?"

"Minako? It's me. Rei."

Minako sighed as she dragged herself off of the bed and let her friend in. The dark haired woman smiled at her as she gave her a quick hug.

"What's up? A game of cheer me up or a lecture?"

Rei cocked her head. "Come on Minako, are we really that bad?"

"Oh, not really. It's just that nothing's the same anymore."

"Well, that's true, and it's not going to change either." Rei sat at the chair that sat next to Minako's perfectly organized desk and pulled some papers from her purse. "I was just near the hospital and I dropped in and picked these up. Thought you can use all the help you can get."

Minako took the small brochures from Rei and read the titles. "Teen Pregnancy and Birth," "Abortion- The Facts," "Adoption. How to find the perfect family," "Raising a Baby." Minako sighed and dropped them on the desk.

"I've already got them all, Rei. Read each one like ten times, too."

Rei bit her lip. "Decided anything?"

Minako sat down across from her and her brow furrowed in thought. "Well, everything I've decided makes everything worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I've kind of ruled out abortion, I don't think I could live with the fact for the rest of my life. Which leaves me with actually having a baby. And that would mean telling my parents."

Rei thought about that. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get an abortion either, but the only person she had to worry about was her grandpa. She didn't even want to think about how he would take the news. And Minako's parents were very strict and protective, they didn't even have a clue she had been dating anyone. She shuddered to think what they would say if they knew she had been dating a married man six years older than her.

"I hate to think of what they would say. But I have to do it because I'll start showing soon and they'll be even madder with me not telling them." Minako sighed, trying to think of all possible ways the news would be accepted. None of them were good. It did help to have so many supportive friends to help her out though. She knew that whatever she did in the end, they would support her. It was her parents she was worried about.

"Just do it Minako-chan, get it over with. Tonight. When you're having dinner just tell them what's up."

Minako laughed. "God Rei, you make it sound like I failed a test rather than getting pregnant."

Rei made a face at her. "Tonight, Minako. It'll feel good to have it off your chest."

Minako suddenly looked worried, but she nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei looked up to see Minako coming up the steps and she immediately dropped her cleaning supplies and went up to her.

"Well, did you do it?"

Minako nodded her head. "Uh-huh."

"And?"

"Well I got a very different response than I planned on. I kind of just blurted it out and my mom just sat there. My dad nearly choked on his peas."

"But what did they say?"

"Well my mom said she already knew and had been waiting for me to tell her."

"She knew?" Rei was just as surprised.

"Yeah she said me throwing up every morning was her clue." Minako stifled a laugh and kept talking. "She obviously hadn't told my dad though. He wouldn't even look at me."

"I'm so sorry." Rei hugged her. "If feels good to have it done though, right?"

Minako shrugged. "Kinda. But I know it's far from over."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess adoption. I'm too young to have a baby. I know it will be hard to give it up, but I think it's best for the baby to be with real parents."

Rei smiled at her. "I guess that's the right decision then. You know we'll all do whatever we can to help."

Minako nodded. She did know that, and always had. The strangest thing was that she was already attached to her baby. She was just two months pregnant but she felt like they were linked since she had gone through so much with Keiji and with her parents. She tried to imagine what it would be like to give birth and then hand off the product to complete strangers. The very thought made her cringe and she tried not to think of it. All she knew was that she was seventeen, didn't have a job, and was planning to go to college. She had already given up her place at the college while Ami, Rei, and Makoto were still going. They weren't starting until the fall. It wasn't yet obvious that she was pregnant, so she had graduated High School without anyone knowing.

It was strange; they had all always figured Usagi would be the first to have a baby. She had known who she wanted to marry for the last thousand years and they all knew she had a daughter in the future so that's just how things made sense. Minako had never even thought at the time that she could get pregnant, but obviously she could. She was very glad her mom was being so calm about it, but her dad was avoiding her altogether and Minako desperately wanted him to hug her and say everything was all right.

•••••••••••••••••••

The park was bustling with people on the warm Saturday morning. Many couples walked along the lake or rented boats to go out in the middle. Ami stood near a tree waiting for her friends to arrive. She watched the people with their weekend activities. A couple setting up a picnic caught Ami's eye and she noticed that the woman was very pregnant. It made her think of Minako and the thought that she would be so big soon was quite strange. It was like the plot of some television show or something; it didn't seem like something that could actually happen to one of her friends.

Minako had been so brave the way she took the whole thing. Makoto arrived then and interrupted Ami's thoughts.

"No one else is here yet?"

"Not yet. Is everybody coming?"

"Well, Usagi said she had the day off, so she should be, and Rei was coming. I never got a hold of Minako though."

"Really? I thought she would want to go to the carnival."

"Me too, it seems like she's suddenly too old for us though- strange as that is."

Ami just nodded as she drifted back to thinking of Minako. Rei showed up a few minutes later and Usagi wasn't too far behind her.

"Hey! Where's Minako-chan?"

Makoto shook her head. "She's not coming."

Usagi frowned. "Why not? Come on, let's go by her house and see if she's there." They all decided that they might as well try, so they headed for her house. It was on the way to the carnival so they were there soon. Minako's mom answered the door.

"Is Minako here?"

"No, she left early. I don't know where she is, I thought she was with you guys." She looked puzzled and Ami told her that they didn't know where she was. After leaving they were a bit concerned that Minako would leave like that without anyone knowing where she was going. None of them had a clue where she would be though, so they continued on to the carnival. Hoping that wherever she was, she was okay.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Aww, come on guys, just one more time!" Usagi wailed at them as they walked toward the exit.

Rei turned to her. "Usagi, you've been on the carousel five times, we need to go now!"

"But why? I have to work tomorrow, I just wanna have fun!"

"You've spent enough money already." Makoto came up behind her to push her forward and the four of them left the park, Usagi still sniffling.

They started walking back toward their houses together when they spotted Minako on the other side of the street, walking in the same direction.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled her name and ran across the street when she spotted her. Minako saw them and waved.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?"

The other three girls had crossed the street as well and Ami answered her question. "We were just at that carnival."

"We stopped by to take you, but you weren't home."

"We were worried about you."

Minako sighed and shook her head. She was really bugged at the way her friends were always 'worried' about her. It seemed they must not trust her anymore if all they wanted to do was watch after her. "Gosh, that's all I hear from you guys anymore. You are always worried about me. 'Oh no, Minako's gonna run off with some guy and get pregnant again' right?" She turned and started walking away.

"No- that's not what I meant. Minako!" Usagi called after her but she kept walking. Usagi bit her lip and turned to the others. "Wow, I didn't know she was so mad about it."

"Maybe we should go after her." They looked at each other before nodding and running after their friend. She was still walking so they caught up to her quickly. When she heard them calling her she just stopped, without turning around.

Rei slowly put her hands on Minako's shoulders and turned her around. Her eyes were watery with tears she hadn't let spill over yet. Minako looked down to avoid Rei's eyes. "Minako, do you really think that we think that?"

Minako swallowed and looked up at her. "What else am I supposed to think? It's like you don't trust me to be alone."

Usagi came up next to Rei. "Minako, if anything, we're proud of you. You have been so responsible through the whole thing. We're just afraid that you're holding something inside. Which obviously, you were."

"Thanks Usagi." Minako wiped at her eyes to get rid if the tears. "I guess I knew you didn't really think that. I think it's just the pregnancy that's making me get all emotional. It's starting to get really annoying."

They all nodded, realizing that was probably true. "So, where did you go today anyway?"

"I was at the library on the internet. I found a few websites with good information."

"Really? Anything help you make a decision?"

Minako sighed. "Well I was able to browse through couples that wanted to adopt. They all want kids so bad it would be hard to choose just one. And there is a way of adoption I can choose, where you get to pick a couple but you still have a few days after the birth to even contact them. So if you decided not to give up the baby they won't be heartbroken."

"So you're still thinking about keeping it?"

"Not really. But I can't imagine how it will feel to hand off my baby, so I at least want the option." Minako looked at them. She felt glad she could talk about this so easily with them. "And I made an appointment for my first sonogram to make sure everything's okay." She glanced at them nervously. "I was kind of hoping you guys would come with me."

Rei smiled. "Of course. We would love to."

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako was exactly three months pregnant the day of her appointment. She had noticed that lately she had been gaining weight and she was starting to look like she was pregnant. Her normal clothes still worked fine, but soon she would have to buy maternity clothes to fit her better. The more real it became the more it frightened Minako. She had spent a lot of time browsing on the computer through couples who wanted to adopt. She hadn't made any decision yet though.

Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Ami were all there with her and the doctor was a little bugged that she had brought so many people.

"Normally only the husband comes in." She mumbled, a bit rudely. Minako had butterflies in her stomach for some reason, but she was glad to have her friends there with her. The doctor asked her many questions and took notes of everything. It was about twenty minutes of that before the doctor announced that it was time for the sonogram. She prepared Minako's stomach and told them to watch the monitor.

A black and white image came on but Minako couldn't make anything out. "And there's your baby." She pointed to the screen. "Everything looks pretty normal for this age." Even though she pointed it out it was still very hard to see.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" This had come from Usagi.

The doctor shook her head. "It's too early. This baby is a little small for it's age, but that's not too rare in teen pregnancies. We won't be able to tell what it is for a couple months or so." The room was quiet for a minute as Minako listened to the gentle thumping sound.

"That...that's its heartbeat?"

The doctor nodded. "Yup. It sounds nice and healthy. That's a strong baby you've got."

Minako bit her lip as she watched the small movements on the screen. It was strange to actually realize that it was a living person, but it was. It somehow made Minako feel more attached to the baby she carried. She sighed, again wondering how on earth she would ever give it up.

•••••••••••••••••••

For the following weeks Minako tried to forget about everything. She tried not to think of the day she would have to give her baby away and go on living normally. Thought of in that sense she didn't want to be normal anymore. She was quickly outgrowing all of her clothes and had to buy maternity dresses and some cute outfits in large sizes. She had gone back to the library to use their computers almost every day and had finally chosen a couple that seemed like perfect parents for her baby. She wasn't going to contact them until after the baby was born though, in order to give herself a choice, just in case.

She often woke up at night with nightmares about her baby dying or the parents taking it away before she even got to see it. One night she even had a dream that she was older and got a phone call from the son she had given up for adoption all those years ago. She wondered if her baby ever would try to find her when it was older, and what that would be like for her. It was hard to think of options because they all hurt. Her friends took her places every weekend. She was happy to spend so much time with them and get her mind off of her problems.

It was a Sunday and they were out shopping again. Minako had been out shopping so many times lately that she was running out of money, and closet space. They strolled through one of the department stores at the mall, each one stopping now and then to look at something. Suddenly Usagi ran from the group to a back section of the store and came back with a dreamy look in her eyes. She held something behind her back and she brought it out when she was closer to them. "Look how cute!" She said as she showed them the miniature baby sneakers.

Minako looked at them and then Usagi and ran away from the group. Usagi looked confused. "What'd I do?"

"Usagi, you baka! She's not keeping the baby, remember?" Rei ran after her and Usagi put the shoes down and followed, as the rest of them did. Minako had sat down on a bench just outside of the store. She wasn't crying, just sitting there, looking sad.

Usagi sat next to her and tried to find something to say. "Sorry, Minako, I just thought they were cute."

Minako looked at her. "They are cute. And every time I used to look at things like that I would dream about buying them for my first baby. I never figured that someone else would have my baby. They get to be the ones to buy it cute little clothes and shoes, while I sit around wondering if it's even okay." She looked into Usagi's eyes. Her face was extremely sad and Usagi hugged her.

"Mina-chan, you don't have to give the baby up. I know you'd make a great mom if you kept it."

She sighed. "I know...but there is still so much I want to do. I still want to go to college and become a star one day. I'm still so young. I never planned that this would happen."

Ami, who was sitting on the other side of Minako, spoke up. "No one plans on it Mina. And it still happens to so many people. Do what you want to do, not what you think you have to do."

Minako shook her head. "That's just it though. I don't know what I want."

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru woke up suddenly and realized that Usagi was still tossing and turning. "Usako?"

She stopped wiggling and turned on the bed to face him. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, taking her into his arms. "That's all right. What's wrong?"

She sighed against his warm chest. "Well, it's Minako."

Mamoru nodded, understanding. Usagi had been worrying about her friend for the longest time. Her tender heart ached for her friend and all that she was going through.

"Today we were at the mall in a shop and we overheard these other girls. They were about our age and they were pointing and laughing. I know Mina heard it, but she tried to pretend she didn't. I know it's hard for her. So many people make comments about how young she looks and she has to tell them that she is young. And there are still three more months and she's only going to get bigger."

Mamoru was silent for a minute before speaking. "I remember a girl at my high school who was fifteen when she got pregnant. Everyone made fun of her and called her names but she just ignored them and continued her schoolwork. Last I heard she had graduated college as well as being a great mom to her son. She was strong, and I believe that Minako is too."

Usagi propped herself up on her elbow to look into his soft blue eyes. "I think she is too. But I still hate to see her so hurt. Her dad still doesn't talk to her." Usagi's chin wobbled as she tried to hold back her tears. She failed all attempts though and her face was quickly wet. Mamoru just held her tighter and let her cry onto his nightshirt.

•••••••••••••••••••

"I can tell you what it is this time, Miss Aino."

Minako bit her lip and listened to the soft thumping of her baby's heart. "No thank you, I don't want to know." Minako had always known she would want her first child to be a surprise. Although that wasn't the only reason now. Knowing what it was would make it more real, and she would feel even closer to the baby. Her heart had been struggling for months with the idea of giving up the baby but she still didn't believe she had enough to offer it.

The doctor finished up and handed her a few photographs from the sonogram. Minako didn't even look at them. She never did. "Thank you Doctor Hinaka."

The doctor smiled at her before she left and Minako made her way through the hall toward the elevator. When the doors finally opened she saw that it was quite crowded but she didn't want to stand around waiting for another so she squeezed her large self in with the other people. She heard a male voice whisper, "Let's not let our little girl get pregnant when she's still a little girl." Minako turned to the voice and saw a pregnant woman elbow the man beside her. She smiled warmly at Minako, who looked away, choking back tears.

Minako looked forward until the doors finally opened at the lobby floor and she got out. She turned down the sidewalk in the direction of her house. There were many stores lining the street and Minako glanced at the items in the windows as she passed. Something in one window caught her eye and she stopped. The display had many miniature baby items. She looked at one rattle that was in the shape of Sailor V. Minako smiled and tried to resist the urge to go in the store, but couldn't. She went inside and was greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hello, Miss. Can I help you? Shopping for baby accessories I'm guessing?"

Minako smiled at her, just happy that the woman hadn't mentioned how young she looked like most people did. "I was just interested in that rattle in your window."

"Oh that little superhero thing? Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes. How much is it?"

"Let me check for you." The woman disappeared into the back of the store and Minako looked around. There were many little dresses and outfits that Minako thought were adorable. The woman came back with the rattle a few minutes later. "It's $5, dear."

Minako smiled and stepped toward the counter. "I'll take it." She just couldn't resist buying the small item. She hoped the adoptive parents wouldn't mind if she sent it with the baby. At least then it will have a small thing to remember her, even though it would never realize it.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako scooted from the booth to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"You okay?"

Minako tilted her head to a side. "Gosh you guys, I'm going to be gone like a minute. Even if I did go into labor, you are right here, okay?"

"Minako, it's not like any of us have done this before, we don't know what to expect."

"And the doctor said you'll probably be early, so we have to be ready."

The days lately were getting warmer as winter became spring. Minako was due in two weeks but no one thought she would last that long. Ami, Rei, and Makoto had all started college recently. Mamoru had a semester left of Medical School before he could actually become a doctor, and Usagi was excited because they would finally be able to have enough money to move. The apartment was rather small and Usagi wanted her own house to decorate, which was why she had been working.

Minako had tried over all the months to put off thinking about her baby, but she really couldn't anymore. She had to be alert and ready when the time actually came. All the girls were excited as if they were the ones having a baby, even though they all knew that Minako was planning to give it for adoption. She had the couple's phone number ready so she could call them after she had the baby.

Rei had planned sort of a pre-birth shower, customized to Minako's situation. The eight senshi, Luna, and Minako's mom had all surprised Minako with the party. Instead of normal baby shower things they all made a special memory box. They put pictures of Minako with her friends, the rattle she had bought, several small toys that had been Minako's when she was a baby, and a soft orange blanket that Minako had knitted after Makoto taught her how.

Minako hoped with all her heart that the parents would accept the box and one day show it to the baby when it asked about it's birth mother. She just wanted it to know she did love it, and had given it away for it's own good.

Minako came back from the bathroom and sat down with her friends. They were at their favorite restaurant for lunch.

"Waiting for a baby is so aggravating. When will you just have it already?"

"It doesn't feel like I'll have it soon. I think you can usually tell at least when it's getting near, and I haven't felt any difference." She jumped a little and then put a hand on her stomach. "Gosh, this little one sure has a strong kick."

•••••••••••••••••••

About a week went by before the five of them met up again. This time they were at a pizza place.

"I think we should get meatball and sardine."

They all looked at Minako, disgusted by her choice. "Okay, then you'd better get a personal pizza, 'cause none of us are pregnant."

She laughed. "Sorry, it just sounded good." She started looking over the menu again as she felt a sharp pain go through her. It was gone a minute later and she looked at her friends, startled.

"Did it kick again?"

"No, I think that one was a contraction." She said it calmly and they all froze.

"What?"

"Really?"

"What do we do?"

"Don't freak out okay? I've actually been having small pains all morning. I think now it's about time to go though."

"Can you walk that far?"

"I think so."

Usagi stood up. "I'm going to call Haruka." She went back into the area with the telephones as she rest of them stood up. Rei went to the counter to pay for the drinks they had already ordered and Usagi came back in a second.

"Haruka's coming to pick us up. She'll be here in a sec."

Minako nodded and they all headed outside to wait for her. Haruka pulled up in her sports car about ten minutes later, Michiru in the front seat next to her. Usagi sat up front between Haruka and Michiru and the remaining four squeezed into the back. Haruka turned around in her seat and tried to keep from laughing at the three women smashed beside the very pregnant woman. "You okay, Minako-chan?"

She nodded. "Yeah, so far."

Haruka faced forward again and started the car, heading for the hospital. It only took a few minutes to get there and the five younger women unloaded to go inside while Haruka and Michiru found a place to park. All five of them headed to the front counter. Minako gave her name and the nurse calmly told her where to go, which they did.

Minako's doctor met her outside of her delivery room. "Hello, Miss Aino, we'll go in and check how everything is going. As for all of you, you can come in now if Miss Aino doesn't mind, but when we get closer we need only one person to be in there." The girls nodded and crammed into the room while Minako was changed and prepared in her bed. The doctor settled her in.

"Looks like we're not going to see any action for quite a few more hours. Until then you just have to breathe through the contractions. Call a nurse if you need anything. Were you planning to take drugs for the pain?"

Minako looked at her friends before nodding. "Definitely."

The doctor nodded. "We'll have that arranged too. Hold tight for now."

Minako propped herself higher on the pillows and looked at her friends. "I'm scared, you guys."

Rei held her hand. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough."

"And with the drugs you won't really feel anything either."

Minako nodded. The drugs would cause her not to feel the physical pain, but it still hurt to think about giving the baby away. Every time she fancied the thought of keeping it she could feel herself getting excited. But it didn't seem fair to raise the baby without a father or even a decent mother for that matter. But then again it didn't seem fair for the child to grow up never knowing who it's real parents were. It was a hard decision and Minako still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

•••••••••••••••••••

It was another six hours before the doctor had asked them all to leave. Minako's mom had stayed to be with her and now Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Minako's dad were all in the waiting room. Minako's dad just stood against a wall, staring at nothing. Minako had said that he still hadn't talked to her; he just avoided her at home.

Usagi paced nervously as she waited. It was exciting waiting for a baby, even though they would never get to see it grow up. Mamoru himself was feeling anxious and wondered how much it would be multiplied when he was waiting for his own baby to be born.

The door finally opened and Minako's mom came out. Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest. All of the people waiting on her stood up and Minako's mother signaled them to stay there. "She wants to see Usagi."

Usagi looked back at the group and then proceeded into the room. Minako looked very worn out, and she was crying. She held a tiny bundle that Usagi couldn't see. She stepped closer to the bed to look into the blanket. The baby's face was peaceful as it slept, little blond hairs glistening on its head. It was a very beautiful baby. Minako hadn't looked away from the baby yet, but she finally did a few seconds later. "Isn't she so pretty?"

Usagi couldn't answer so she only nodded. The look in Minako's eyes was so triumphant, yet so sorrowful at the same time. She felt sorry for her friend and the decision she had to make. Usagi sat in the chair that was next to the bed and looked at the baby. "Why'd you ask for only me?"

Minako looked back at her and wiped her tears away with her free hand. "I can't do it Usagi. She's too precious. I...I love her so much." She started crying again and Usagi got up and hugged her. "I know I'm being selfish because I don't have anything to give her, but I can't possibly hand her off. I can't."

Usagi sat beside her on the mattress and held Minako's hand. "Minako, you have plenty to offer her. You may not think so, but I know you'd make a great mother."

Minako looked at Usagi for a second and then back at the baby. "Thank you, Usagi."

They were both silent and then the nurse came in. "Well Miss Aino, what are you going to name your daughter?"

Minako looked up. "Well...she's my little treasure." She paused and looked at the baby. "So it has to be Takara."

The nurse grinned and nodded. "That's a cute name." She wrote it down and left again.

"Takara." Usagi said the name and looked at the small child, nodding at how perfect it was.

Usagi turned to a noise at the door and saw Minako's dad coming in the room. She got up and stepped back, but didn't leave.

Minako looked at her dad and swallowed.

"That's my granddaughter?"

Minako nearly started crying again. It was the first thing he had said to her since she had told her parents she was pregnant. He had always eaten his dinner in his own room. Whenever Minako had tried to talk to him or even give him a kiss, he would avoid her. She only nodded in response as she handed him the small bundle.

He looked at the baby and smiled. "She's beautiful."

Minako smiled because she was so happy that her dad was finally talking to her. She yawned and her dad looked concerned. "You probably need to sleep."

She nodded and looked to Usagi. "Usagi, why don't you take Takara out to show the others, and then give her to the nurse so she can sleep. I don't think I can be up to having all of them in here right now."

Minako's dad handed the baby girl to Usagi. She woke up with all the moving and Usagi saw her beautiful green eyes for the first time. The baby looked at Usagi and she could have sworn it smiled at her, but she realized she was probably being silly. Usagi realized how long she had been standing there and looked up. Minako was watching her with a smile on her face and her dad had already left the room.

Usagi smiled at Minako and took the baby from the room, cuddling her closer to her chest. Her friends surrounded her immediately. They were all commenting on how cute the baby was and asking questions. Usagi looked around the group. "Everybody, this is Takara." The baby made a gurgling sound and went back to sleep against the fuzzy yellow blanket.

The End

Ok, not left in suspense at the end of this one at least. Please read the third installment,  
To Love Again", too if you've read both of these. And don't forget I need feedback! I think this turned out okay, but it moved rather fast toward the middle. Takara IS a real name, by the way. I found it at a baby names site under Japanese origin and since it did mean "treasure" I thought it was perfect. =)


End file.
